ES SECRETO!
by itamisetsu
Summary: Misaki y Usui ya están casados, disfrutaron de su luna de miel pero ahora Misaki tiene que viajar a África para continuar con su trabajo como diplomática...un accidente, una preoupacion y un constante seguimiento es lo que asecha a Misaki durante su vida. cosa que Usui no sabe y se esmera en descubrir... ¿podrán recuperarse?, ¿volver a sus vidas? ¿y acabar con toda la agonía?


hola, les traigo una nueva historia. la historia es mia pero los personajes no (tristemente).

a leer!

* * *

**aeropuerto tokio**

Misaki caminaba por la pista de vuelo hacia su avión, era un modelo pequeño ya que el número de pasajeros que solía viajar hacia áfrica era bajo. Miro hacia un costado e hiso un débil movimiento de manos ya que se podía ver como Usui se despedía de ella moviendo sus brazos de forma exagerada y a la vez infantil. "Estúpido Usui" pensó sonrojándose levemente y moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

Usui estaba en el aeropuerto, mirando por los ventanales que daban hacia la pista de vuelo, de los aviones, estaba nervioso pero contento y de igual manera se sentía un poco abandonado, veía como su Misaki caminaba hacia el pequeño avión que estaba al final de la pista. Aun faltaba un poco de tiempo para que la chica llegara hasta el avión, se subiera y lo abordara…

Usui se despedía moviendo sus brazos en lo alto para que ella lo alcanzara a distinguir. Una sensación cálida se alojo en su pecho cuando vio que ella movió su mano para devolverle el gesto …a pesar que habían pasado la semana juntos y su luna de miel, el sentía que era demasiado pronto como para dejarla machar. Dejo de despedirse de ella cuando la chica ya estaba a punto de llegar al avión, se giro y se apoyo contra el ventanal. Sonrió."La voy a extrañar... me gustaría acompañarla pero ya me tome la semana libre y creo que solo molestaría en el trabajo de misa-chan…¿Si me convierto en diplomado?¿Seria una buena idea?...Tal vez se moleste…y creo que soy un pervertido, pero, ¡ah lo olvidaba!...ya soy un estúpido pervertido…" termino de pensar, riendo levemente mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo, miro la hora: ya iba a ser medio día. "Tengo que volver al castillo" pensó sin darle mayor importancia. Se voltio. Quería ver el momento en el que el avión despegara.

Misaki aun no subía, estaba hablando sobre algo con una azafata…como si hubiera algún error o algo por el estilo. Usui sonrió al ver como Misaki le preguntaba a la mujer insistentemente sin la intención de subir al avión antes de obtener su respuesta. "¡Su bolso!" recordó Usui. Miro hacia un asiento y allí lo vio, el bolso de mano de Misaki. Sonrió y asintió."Se lo mandare por encomienda". Nuevamente giro hacia el ventanal y rio al ver que la azafata ya no sabía qué hacer para hacerle entender que no podía devolverse por él. Usui tomo el bolso y lo levanto haciendo señas, luego de captar la atención de Misaki, le dejo claro que él se lo enviaría por encomienda.

Misaki sonrió y volvió a tomar su camino para subir al avión. "Solo será un día de diferencia…gracias Usui" pensó, antes de tener enfrente las escaleras para subir y abordar el avión."Es difícil pensar que no volveré a ver a Takumi por un mes…gracias Kami-sama por darme esta oportunidad. ¿Usui me extrañara?" Pensó dando el primer paso sobre las escaleras y sintiendo que todo a su alrededor se deformaba. Cayó al suelo

El rostro de Usui cambio y prácticamente se deformo al instante, su seño fruncido y sus ojos oscuros, sus labios levemente abiertos y su cuerpo apegado al vidrio…tuvo la intención de romperlo y saltar hasta donde ahora debía estar Misaki pero no lo hiso. Estaba tenso y paralizado, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Una explosión…todos en el aeropuerto había quedado paralizados…estaban atentos a lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar, al segundo, mujeres y niños empezaron a llorar, mientras que adentro habían hombres que corrían hacia la pista de vuelo aun sabiendo que les impedirían el acceso. El personal empezó a moverse para activar acciones de emergencia, las voces por el altavoz daban las instrucciones a seguir.

Usui seguía atento a la pista. Hace solo diez segundos el avión con destino a áfrica había estallado en millones de pedacitos, mejor dicho, se había envuelto en una bola de fuego que ahora, aun, lo cubre en variadas partes… ¿Qué había sido eso?. Usui volvió en sí mismo y miro a su alrededor, luego miro rápidamente hacia la pista y no había rastro de nadie.

De entre los gritos que ahora se escuchaban por todo el lugar se podía escuchar el alboroto que había afuera.

Tomo una decisión y rápidamente camino hacia atrás para luego estrellarse contra el vidrio. La diferencia de altura era de unos cinco metros, pero, eso no le impidió caer bien y correr hacia donde continuaba el desastre. Equipos de emergencia ya había llegado al lugar y mientras unos apagaban el fuego otros entran, a lo que quedaba de avión, para empezar a retirar pasajeros.

Un asistente de emergencia le intento impedir el paso a Usui por órdenes del jefe del equipo, quien vio como Usui impetuosamente había quebrado la infraestructura del aeropuerto para llegar al lugar, ya que no se les permitía el acceso de esa zona a los pasajeros .

- Lo siento señor, no puede avanzar más –dijo el joven mirándolo de forma seria intentado intimidarle. –Es peligroso –añadió al instante con la idea de convencerle.

- Mi esposa está ahí –dijo Usui rápidamente haciéndolo a un lado y corriendo hacia lo que, ahora, ya era un avión semi-incinerado. Miro entre las personas que, ya, había sacado y la desesperación en su rostro se empezó a hacer más clara. "No está Misaki" –¡Misaki! – comenzó a gritar su nombre sin obtener respuesta.

Más de la mitad de los pasajeros había sido evacuado. Algunos con heridas leves, otros en estados de shock y otros ya con quemaduras de segundo grado…cada vez la salud del pasajero que era evacuado aumentaba su gravedad.

Los equipos de emergencia y el personal que había actuando allí solo se enfocaban en lo suyo, había visto al hombre pero no podían sacarlo de allí por más que quisieran.

- ¡Señor! –llamo una mujer, que venía saliendo del avión, con una niña entre sus manos- Por favor sosténgala- pidió dejándosela para volver al avión y continuar con las evacuaciones. Usui la tomo rápidamente sin pensarlo dos veces… se le partió el alma. Busco a su alrededor y por primera vez, en todos los minutos que había estado allí, noto el caos que había a su alrededor. Ambulancias iban y venían junto a patrullas y carros bomba.

- ¡Esta todo evacuado! –grito la mujer que antes le había entregado la niña.

"!Misaki!" recordó. Se acerco a un auxiliar y le entrego a la pequeña. Volvió a buscar entre las personas y no encontró a su mujer. –¡Hey!, ¡Señorita! –grito interrumpiendo a una brigadista que estaba allí para certificar el caso –Estoy buscando a mi esposa, ¡no esta aquí, aun falta gente! –dijo desesperado intentando mantener la calma.

- Lo siento mucho –dijo la joven señalando el avión –Aun hay personas dentro, que necesitan asistencia allí mismo- dijo mirando la determinación que se dibujaba en el rostro del hombre.

- Soy médico –dijo Usui –Con permiso –añadió dejándola allí para subir al avión.

- ¡Señor, usted no..! –intento detenerlo pero luego recordó haberlo visto en algún lugar. Rápidamente dio la señal de que no lo detuvieran. Había recordado quien era el hombre "Prodigio en la medicina, ¿no?" pensó la mujer para luego confiar que sería un poco de ayuda y continuar con su trabajo.

Usui subió las escaleras y entro al avión. Se encontró con la sorpresa que adentro aun había mucho humo, el aire era pesado y fuentes de fuego atacaban ciertas zonas de la maquina. Camino observando el movimiento de las personas, muchos eran pasajeros con quemaduras mayores que no podían ser sacados así como así sin antes haber sido inmovilizados. Azafatas y personal se encargaban de ello correctamente. Usui empezó a buscar entre los rostros que veía. Poco a poco sentía como su pecho se oprimía más. Los gritos y los fuertes llantos cada vez se hacían más intensos. Llego hasta el final de las personas que había esparcidas entre los pasillos. Se levanto y miro hacia la salida "Misaki, donde rayos estas…donde te metiste….estas aquí, lose" se convenció cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Escucho pasos que venían hacia él, se escuchaban débiles. Se giro para ver quien venía corriendo desde el fondo del avión, en el que aun había ciertas zonas con fuego, y sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente.

Misaki sostenía en sus brazos a un niño el que debía haber sido inmovilizado antes de sacarlo de allí. Se paro frente a Usui y sonrió dulcemente. La chica se había centrado tanto en ayudar a evacuar el avión que había olvidado que ella misma era una de los pasajeros, y aun mas, había olvidado que Usui podía estar preocupado por ella.

- Misa-chan –dijo creyendo que el mismo iba a llorar de felicidad por encontrarla sana y viva….incluso ayudando al personal.

- Usui –murmuro ella dejando que las lagrimas empezaran a resbalar por sus mejillas –.Por favor, toma, sácalo de aquí –pidió estirándole al niño–.Hay que sacar todo de aquí…aun no lo notan, pero….esto pronto va a estallar –comento secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos–. Vamos, terminemos con esto de una vez por todas –le dijo sonriendo, haciendo que el hombre corriera hasta la salida para sacar al niño.

Misaki fue hasta donde había un grupo de paramédicos junto a azafatas y los interrumpió cuando estaban inmovilizando a un hombre. –Hay que sacarlos de aquí –dijo con la respiración agitada, ya había evacuado a bastantes personas y el aire era bastante pesado provocando que se cansara más de lo normal. Uno de los presentas se levanto y le tomo atención –Allá atrás…ya no hay personas, fueron los primeros que sacamos…pero aun así, allí, están los tanque de bencina… ¿me entiende?- pregunto rápidamente sintiendo que cada segundo que estaba allí era más peligroso.

- Gracias... –dijo el hombre tocando por pocos segundo los hombros de Misaki, luego respiro como pudo y grito a todo pulmón- ¡Todos!, ¡hay que sacarlos como se pueda!...la vida es lo importante, ¡vamos todos a trabajar juntos ¡- añadió animándolos. Terminaron de paralizar a los pasajeros que estaban en medio proceso y luego continuaron sacando rápidamente como pudieran al resto de los pasajeros, por lo general era en brazos y las azafatas los sacaban entre dos, ya que debía ser un trabajo eficiente.

Misaki tomo a una señora que estaba adormecida por el aire, la levanto y empezó a animarla. Hasta sacarla de allí. Al salir Usui la ayudo en las escaleras y la tendieron, junto a muchos , a una distancia segura del avión. Misaki iba a volver hacia el avión cuando Usui la toma de una muñeca y la tira contra su pecho.

- Misa-chan…. –murmuro aferrándola fuertemente a él.

- Usui, déjame, hay que continuar…. –pidió ella intentando zafarse de él pero no lo logro

- No puedo creer que un así no te preocupes por ti misma –comento separándose un poco y acariciando su rostro todo sucio y levemente herido

-Usui, no hay tiempo para esto –dijo Misaki molesta, aun había gente ahí dentro y se sentía responsable de ello, necesitaba asegurarse que todos hubieran bajado –Usui, aun hay gente allí dentro…

- Lose amor, pero tú también estas mal…

- ¡Yo puedo ayudar! –grito cortante Misaki provocando que la sonrisa de su marido se borrara y tomara una posición seria

- ¡No!, no estás en condiciones… -"el aire dentro era demasiado toxico, sus pulmones tiene que estas hechos un desastre"

-¡Claro que sí! –dijo sintiendo como la desesperación se empezaba a apoderar de ella –Usui, por favor…

- Misaki, no te dejare ir –dijo tomándola de improviso entre sus brazos–. Con suerte puedes mantenerte en pie –añadió viendo como a su esposa se le escapaba un suspiro de alivio.

- Usui, por favor…yo, tengo que…ir allí- añadió intentando bajarse pero poco a poco sus músculos reaccionaban ante lo ocurrido y ante la falta de adrenalina que poco a poco iba avandonando su cuerpo. La fatiga se hacía presente en ella.

- Descansa –le susurro Usui tomándola fuertemente para sacarla de allí. Por lo que veía su mujer iba a necesitar atención medica rápidamente…

* * *

**castillo de la familia Walker**

El ambiente en la habitación era tenso, los presentes se miraban fijamente entre ellos ya que el hombre, que iba a guiar la reunión y explicarles para que habían sido citados, aun no aparecía.

- Valla, y pensar que creíamos que el heredero de la familia Walker era responsable –comento un hombre logrando que todos en la habitación rieran pero callaron en el momento cuando Usui entro a la sala.

- He llegado a la hora –dijo Usui sonriendo satisfecho, tomo asiento y conecto su laptop a la red de sistema de proyección de la sala–. Como sabrán, hace un par de horas atrás ocurrió un "accidente" si es que así puedo llamarlo… la policía solo evade las preguntas mientras que la interpol dice que son causas de falla técnica y malos métodos de mantención…

- Pfff, en un modelito como ese cualquiera muere –comento un hombre entrando a la sala- Perdón por mi atraso, pero ustedes comenzaron antes- añadió sonriendo satisfecho de sí mismo- El modelo de avión no era seguro, aparte, se presta para convertirse en sencillos puntos de atentados…aunque dudo que ese sea el caso…- añadió tomando asiento en un puesto vacio, que estaba a la altura del centro, de la gran mesa.

- Eso es un punto que hay que estudiarlo –dijo Usui cruzándose de piernas para saludar al hombre –Buenas tarde Sanshita-kun –murmuro y luego fuerte y alto añadió –Este señor aquí presente estará a cargo de la investigación. Quiero que luego de esto cualquier cosa se la informen a él

- Si- contestaron todos ante la orden del jefe

- Los reuní porque quiero que investiguen a que se debió la explosión de hoy, estoy más que seguro que fue provocado y …puede ser que tenga que ver con la familia Walker. Así que por la seguridad de mi familia exijo seriedad y profesionalismo ante el tema. –dijo Usui, serio, levantándose para irse–. Confió en ustedes, por favor no nos defrauden –añadió despidiéndose y paso por el lado de Hinata –Sanchita-kun queda todo en tus manos, en el laptop esta todo lo que alcance a recolectar para que guíes la investigación.

- Confía en mi Usui, no por nada soy el agente más eficaz de la interpol- añadió levantándose para despedirse del hombre con palmadas en la espalda.

* * *

**Pov Misaki.** -Habitación matrimonial; castillo Walker-

Abrí mis ojos y vi borroso, mis sentidos se aclararon y distinguí que estaba en nuestra habitación matrimonial…me lleve las mano a la cara y me dolió un poco pero luego solo sentí como si estuviera anestesiada…tal vez si lo estaba. Mire a mi lado y me encontré con que había una especie de mesa con implementos: un par de agujas y muchas vendas junto a cremas… "Si estoy anestesiada" pensé suspirando. Me levante para sentarme en la cama y todos los recuerdo azotaron mi mente…

"Tengo que hacer algo, me encontraron y no sé qué hacer…tanto Usui como yo corremos peligro y… el accidente de hoy… Diablos, esa bomba al final del avión tuvo que haber destrozado todo, tengo que ver…ver la tele, tengo que saber a qué se redujo todo esto." Me levante y perdí el equilibrio, mire hacia mis pies y mi contuve la respiración al ver como unas vendas ensangrentadas cubrían mi pierna izquierda.

- Fueron ellos…. –murmure hablando para mí misma –¡Estúpidos bastardos!... –gruñí, empezando a dar pequeños toques a la venda para considerar que tan herida se encontraba mi pierna –Puede ser que solo sea una quemadura…,pero- respire profundo-, esto sucedió por mi culpa –termine por añadir intentando controlarme.

" Tengo que llamar a Suzuna lo antes posible…si esto sigue así, terminaremos todos muertos"

* * *

y ¿que les pareció?. por favor espero sus comentarios. son siempre de mucha ayuda sean buenos, malos, constructivos o incluso tomatazos...jajaja

bueno gracias por leer y espero pronto subir otro capitulo


End file.
